


WRATH

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 8





	WRATH

“What are you, my fuckin’ mom?! I already had one of those and she was trash, I ain’t looking for another one!”

Coco’s voice was booming as he yelled at you, the shout reverberating in the home. You sighed and shook your head, walking away from the steaming Mayan to sit down at the diner table and give both of you some distance.

“I’m not trying to be your mom, Coco. I’m trying to look after you the way I’m supposed to. You’re my Old Man. That’s what this whole thing was supposed to be about. You protect me and I protect you. We look out for each other and take care of each other. ‘Us against the world’ isn’t that what you said? What happened to that?”

You kept your voice level, not trying to antagonize him, but to get him to think and see. Metaphorically, of course, the eyepatch not letting him see things literally either. The injury had taken its toll on the man and you had been there every step of the way. Helping him, soothing him, guiding him. You had done everything that you could to help him heal both physically and emotionally from the fear of never seeing again. He had grown more and more bitter as the days went on though and now, he was at his tipping point. Angel had already called you up and let you in on the fact that he and Bishop had gotten into it in Templo today, the decision not to seek retaliation throwing the sniper into a fit of rage.

And now you were on the receiving end for trying to help.

You were trying to calm him down, trying to help him see logic and reason. His anger and fear of permanent blindness were not allowing him to care though. Instead, all he had was wrath.

His nostrils were flared in fury, eyes scanning the home for something to destroy, and as soon as they landed on the cookie jar, he was like a wrecking ball.

He picked it up and hurled it across the kitchen, smashing plates and throwing glasses, knocking over chairs, and shouting. You stayed out of the way, wanting to stop him but not wanting to get hurt. You knew he would never hurt you intentionally, but the wrath he was consumed by was what you did not trust. He continued for a few seconds more before crumbling to his knees, his voice hoarse as he lamented.

“What if I can’t ever fuckin’ see right again?”

Standing back up, you held your hands in front of you and walked toward him slowly, trying to avoid the shards of glass. Your voice was calm as you bent down to be beside him. With a gentle touch, you placed both of your hands on his shoulders, making sure he felt you there. 

“I know you’re angry. You have every right to be. You’re injured and you feel betrayed because they aren’t cutting out their hearts like you feel they should be. Like you would for them. I _know_. Retaliation right now isn’t going to fix that though. It’s not gonna fix your eye and it’s not gonna fix Riz. He’s fighting for his life right now and you can’t see out of one eye. No one is denying that you should be angry, and no one is saying that they won’t make it right. Bishop just wants to figure things out before he lashes out. Everyone is on edge. The last thing we need is for more people to get hurt or god forbid end up dead because you guys went in guns blazing and didn’t think. I need you safe and I need you alive. So does Letty. We need you, and that’s why I get on you. I love you.”

His shoulders were shaking as he wept, long hair hanging down in his face, tears of frustration, fear, and hopelessness streaking down his one cheek. You wrapped your arms around him, offering him your warmth and love.

“It’s all gonna work out, baby. No matter what, you have me and Letty and we’ll be there for you every step of the way. If you do lose sight in that eye, we’re still gonna love you just the same, and so will your brothers.”

It was a simple statement, but it was enough to get the point across loud and clear, the sniper wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand before using it to grasp onto yours and standing with you. He looked exhausted as he hung his head.

“I know. I love you too. I’m sorry.”

With everything already forgiven, you shook your head, taking his face into your hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s go take a bath.”


End file.
